Sweet Dreams
by tragic1
Summary: Harry has been having a reoccuring dream.When he returns to hogwarts he finds that exchange students have been admitted into the school.Mysteriously, students and faculty are coming down with a strange illness.Rating only a precaution


Disclaimer: Really do you think if I was the goddess and creator of Harry Potter I'd be writing fan fiction on the internet?  
  
Darkie: Hmm...Maybe  
  
Disclaimer: And maybe you'd be better suited positioned in a nice padded room.  
  
Darkie: Shut-up and start the story you nimrod  
  
Disclaimer: Oh you just wait till the next authors note. You'll never work on fan fiction.net again. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahahahaha -Passes out from lack of oxygen-  
  
=^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^=  
  
The sun shone into the windows of privet drive, casting shadows over the boring muggle objects neatly arranged here and there. As the sun rose higher into the sky it reached the top floor, where the occupants slept soundly. Slowly the light cast shadows over the odd tools and books used for a wizard's education scattered over the floor of a wizard's room. Harry Potter woke with the completion of the sunrise, yawning and stretching. If it hadn't been for the dream, he'd have remembered what day it was. Images of his nightly apparition flowed through his mind. He could remember only vaguely what had happened. It wasn't a particularly ominous dream, yet it disturbed him just the same. It seemed all but one thing was black and white, and that was a hand. The hand had guided him past several scenes of Hogwarts and though the hand had been rather cold, it seemed to be helping him rather then attempting him harm. For some odd reason, no matter how hard he tried, he could not see the owner of the ghostly hand. He shook the images from his thoughts, remembering it was his birthday. Harry had little time to dwell on this, and what the symbolism of his dream meant, as his horse faced aunt was beating harshly on his door.  
  
"Wake up! We're going to buy Dudley's school things in a bit and he needs breakfast!" Harry groaned as he reached for his glasses and headed for the kitchen. "Bacon and pancakes" Dudley demanded at the sight of him walking into the kitchen. Knowing what the consequences for a moment of payback in either magical or verbal form would be, he started the bacon and shot Dudley spiteful looks while the Dursley's were occupied with stuffing their faces. The Dursley's left promptly after breakfast. Seeing as they had little notice to contact Mrs. Figg, the neighbourhood cat lady, Harry was left to keep himself busy for an hour or two. "No problem." Thought Harry happily. The moment he saw that the Dursley's had pulled out of the driveway, he picked up the phone. He dialed one of the only numbers he knew. The number of one of his best friends, Ron Weasley. As the Weasley's were a wizarding family, he didn't expect anyone but Mr. Weasley to be well informed on tele-communication. Hoping the phone Mr. Weasley had confiscated was up and running, he dialed the number, waiting to hear the tone. He was thoroughly relieved to hear it ring. To his surprise, he was answered by the voice of Ginny, Ron's younger sister. "Hello?" she said. "Hi Ginny. Is Ron there?" Obviously embarrassed she said nothing after a rushed 'holonlemmesee.' Moments later Ron answered. "HELLO HARRY?" he said much louder than necessary "Ron-You don't have to talk that loud I can hear you fine." Harry responded quickly. "Oh ok." Ron said, now in a lower tone. "D'you reckon your mum's considered letting me stay yet?" Harry asked. "Sure. I think she's just a little distracted with how we're going to get you here." He answered. However unintentionally, Ron had given the impression it was far from in the thought process. "It really isn't too much of an obstacle." He added quickly, noticing the awkward silence following his previous sentence. Harry was already formulating an plan. "Ron-.d'you think id be able to take the knight bus?" Ron paused for a moment, considering it. "Well it's not like I haven't ridden it before." Harry added on. "Yes.but that was an accident." He replied, a hint of worry in his voice. "'Think I should ask my mum first?" Harry quickly agreed and stayed on the line for a moment while Ron went to inform Mrs. Weasley of the plan. Much to his surprise, Mr. Weasley picked up the phone. "H-hello?" Harry could hear the sound of the phone being banged repeatedly against the wall. "Mr.-Mr. Weasley!" Harry stammered through what sounded like world war 3 on the other line "Oh it works!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed joyfully. "Have you talked to Ron?" Harry asked slowly. "Oh why yes, just this morning in fact." Harry suddenly understood that Mr. Weasley had simply come across the telephone sitting off the hook and was no way involved at the moment. There was a pause and the Ron could be heard on the other line, requesting the return of the phone. "Harry?" Ron said. "Yeah?" he replied. "What time to you think you can catch the bus?" 


End file.
